Oh, Dear
by Missmunky
Summary: The Potter Family: Lily, James, 16 year old Harry, and 5 year old Natalie. The Weasleys: the same 7 children and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Plus Hermione Granger. HPGW, LJ, HGRW. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In a cold, December afternoon, a warm Lily sits in her kitchen table with a five-year-old girl on her lap, reading a letter from her 16-year-old son, Harry.

"Your brother says hi, Tally," said Lily cheerfully to her daughter. The girl smiled, then a pop is heard and a tall man with dark brown hair appeared in Lily's kitchen.

"Ah, my two favorite ladies," said James cheerfully, kissing his wife and daughter.

"Harry wrote a letter, Daddy!" exclaimed Tally, grabbing it from her mother's hand and placing it on her father's hand.

"Did he now?" asked James, picking Tally up.

"Second letter in 5 months, since school's started," said Lily, getting up to fix herself and her husband some coffee. James continued to read the letter with a smile.

_Dear Mum, Dad, and Tally,_

_Sorry I haven't written in ages. I'm doing alright, how are you? I miss the three of you, along with Sirius and Tara and Calvin. Remus and Tonks said hi too. By the way, Dad, do you think you can talk to Remus about the ridiculous amount of homework he's given us? And mum, I got your howler. Thanks (sarcasm). Sorry about the detention, but it had to be done; Ron and I felt like Snape's class could do with a little more excitement. Anyway, everyone here is alright. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Neville said hi._

_I'll try to write more often if I've got time after the amount of work Remus has been giving us._

_Love, Harry._

"You sent him a howler?" asked James to his wife.

"That's not the first time! 15 detentions in 5 months!" exclaimed Lily, "and I thought I told you about that...Dumbledore even wrote to me!"

James laughed sheepishly, along with Tally.

"It's not funny, James,"added Lily in an annoyed tone.

James chuckled and kissed his wife's forehead, "Alright, love."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hoghwarts, Harry and Ginny walked down the corridor to the Great Hall for dinner.

"So, how are classes?" asked Harry.

"I feel overworked. Honestly, is O.W.L.s really that serious?" said Ginny in a frustrated tone. Harry smiled.

"I'd say no, but then Hermione'll have me murdered,"joked Harry.

"Or maybe she'll have something better to do," mumbled Ginny, as they turned to a corner and saw a snogging couple that consisted of Ron and Hermione.

"Say, Gin, isn't snogging in the halls one of the things that are prohibited by the school?" asked Harry loudly.

"Especially is the prefects caught you," said Ginny loudly, putting on her best matter-of-fact voice. Hearing this, Hermione and Ron broke apart.

"My, what is this?" he shot them a shocked look.

"Two Gryffindor prefects, snogging in the hall! My oh my! What has this world come to!" joked Ginny. Unable to hold their laughters any longer, Ginny and Harry broke into laughters. Hermione and Ron were flushed and red, head-to-toes, and annoyed.

"Oh grow up," said Hermione. She took Ron's hand and they walked away. Laughing still, Ginny and Harry followed them. They calmed down and walked along side the lovely prefects.

"Sorry, we just had to do it," apologized Ginny. Harry nodded.

"Oh please," said Ron, apparently still annoyed.

"C'mon Ron, lighten up. Christmas break is next week, Hermione you should come by sometime," said Harry.

"Well maybe if you two'll quit teasing us these days I'll come," said Hermione in a testy tone.

"Ooh, sorry Hermione, that's quite impossible," joked Ginny.

"Ha ha, bite me," said Ron.

"Gladly," said Ginny, taking Ron's hand and placing it before her teeth. Ron quickly took his arm away.

"Hey! I didn't mean that literally!" he exclaimed, causing the Gryffindor table to laugh.

The four sat down, and chatted animatedly. Throughout dinner, however, as always, Harry found himself just silently counting Ginny's freckles as she talks to others. He also noticed her red hair that comes down to her mid-back. Tonight, she has a black bandana on that stands out among the red-ness of her hair. He noticed her pink lips when she talks, and he loves looking at those deep blue eyes of hers when she talks to him. It's not only dinner, it's everywhere they are, at anytime. He's noticed all the little details that made Ginny, well, Ginny. The Ginny that has stolen Harry Potter's heart since he was 15 years old.

Like Harry, sometimes Ginny couldn't help but to run her fingers through Harry's dark, hard-to-tame hair. Sometimes she tries to fix it, while he does his homework and she's finished hers. Mostly, she loves his green eyes that hide behind the round glasses.

The two have been friends ever since Ginny was born. Harry and Ron played together, since Molly Weasley and Lily Potter are great friends. Currently, Harry is building up the courage and confidence to ask Ginny to be more than friends. He's tried, on many occasions, but he's failed to get the sentence "Ginny, will you be my girlfriend" out of his mouth. The voice of reason in his head kept on reminding him that Ginny is Ron's sister, and how Ron will go mad if he finds out that his best mate is going with his sister. The voice also reminded Harry of the possible scenarios that might happen if Ginny does not like him back. Everytime he tries to make his move, he shudders everytime the voice makes an itty bitty noise.

* * *

As dinner ends, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny headed to the common room. Hermione and Ginny started on homework, along with Ron and Harry. Quietness and sense of concentration wrapped their section of the common room. The quiet was broken as Ginny exclaimed, "I'm done!" and threw her quill on the table. She sat back on the corner of the sofa and hugged the nearest pillow she could grab. She watched Ron, Hermione, and Harry as they concentrated upon their studies. Mostly she studied Harry, who kept on biting the end of his quill. She studied his shoulders and back, how they are well-formed and developed. Suddenly she grew a greater love for Quidditch. Then she noticed his messy hair, and she could not help but just try to fix it.

"It won't work, Gin," said Harry suddenly.

"I know. How do you put up with it anyway?" asked Ginny.

"Well, it's either I live with it or go bald," kid Harry,"So I pick go with it."

"Hmm, yeah," mumbled Ginny. She grew tired and pulls out her fingers out of Harry's hair. She sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. She yawned.

"Y'know, Gin, if you're so sleepy, you can just go to bed," said Ron, as he catches his sister and Harry on the , according to him, "boyfriend-girlfriend" position.

"Relax, Ron, I'm 15, and it's not like I'm snogging Harry in the corner of a corridor," said Ginny. Ron's ears grew red.

"Done," said Harry, throwing down his quill happily. He puts his arm around Ginny and sits back.

The loving gestures, such as the head on the shoulder, the arm around each other, the hugs, etc. made Harry and Ginny silently a little sad. They both enjoy it, but they also know that deep down they'd enjoy it more if they were a couple.

Ron looked up once again at his best friend and sister in an exasperated manner.

"Potter, hands off my sister," he said.

"Ron, calm down," said Ginny. Harry moved his arm away, yet Ginny still kept her head resting on his shoulder.

"It just makes me feel like you two are an item when you do these things," said Ron.

"And if we were?" asked Ginny in a smart tone. Harry blushed, but no one answered.

* * *

The next day, Lily was in her bedroom with Tally, tidying up. She stopped cleaning and sat on her bed when she saw the two picture frames on the small desk by the window. One frame holds a picture of her, James, and Harry with a couple of sentences that Harry drew 12 years ago, when he was only 4 years old.

_"This is my daddy. His name is James. He has brown hair and brown eyes._

_This is my mummy. Her name is Lily. She has red hair and green eyes._

_This is me. My name is Harry Potter. I have brown hair and green eyes."_

Lily remembered it was a "Describing Appearances" week at Harry's primary muggle school. The second frame holds a newer, similar version of the picture, drawn by Tally last year.

_"This is my daddy. His name is James. He has brown hair and brown eyes._

_This is my mummy. Her name is Lily. She has red hair and green eyes._

_This is my big brother. His name is Harry. He has brown hair and green eyes._

_This is me. My name is Natalie Potter. I have red hair and brown eyes."_

Lily smiled.

"Mummy, look!" exclaimed Tally, pointing at a photo on the small desk. Lily grabbed the photo and sat with her daughter.

"Yes darling," she said," Who are these people?"

"That's you, Mummy! And Daddy, and Sirius, and Tara, and Remus, and Tonks, and Harry, and Ginny, and Ronnie, and 'Mione, and Calvin!" said Tally excitedly, pointing at each person.

"Who's that's little girl on Harry's shoulders?" pointed Lily.

"That's me!"exclaimed Tally happily.

"That's right, love," said Lily as she kissed Tally's forehead.

Tally, short for Natalie, is Lily and James' second child. Born when Harry was 11 years old, she is a little sweetheart who has everyone wrapped around her little finger. Being only 5 years old, she loves her big brother, and always wonders why he just couldn't go to school at home, as she puts it.

"Mummy, when is Harry coming home?" asked Tally.

"Next week, darling. Be a little patient, ok?" answered Lily.

"Alright," she sighed," Is Ginny coming?"

"I believe so," answered Lily.

"Good! I like Ginny. I wish she was my sister." Lily laughed.

"I don't think your brother will favor that," mumbled Lily.

* * *

Meanwhile, James and Sirius were at a barn, cutting down evergreens for Christmas trees.

"For next year, I'm learning the spell for cutting this tree," complained Sirius.

"Same here," replied James.

"How's the family?" asked Sirius, switching the subject.

"Alright. Harry's coming home next week," answered James.

"Is he now? Followed anymore footsteps of ours?" inquired Sirius mischievously.

"Fifteen detention in five months. A howler from Lily, a letter from dear old Dumbledore, and another letter from dear McGonnagal," said James in a proud tone.

"Hasn't broken our record yet, Prongs," said Sirius in a hurt tone.

"Should read the last letter from Dumbledore about Harry and Ron's latest pranks in old Snivelly's class. Three dozens of Dr. Fillibuster fireworks planted in each student's cauldron. And the Weasley's Catherine Wheel in Snape's Cauldron," said James proudly.

"Impressive. Simple, yet impressive," said Sirius," How come we never thought of that?"

* * *

By Friday, the Potters' house has been Christmas-ized. The three Potters headed to King's Cross' Platform 9 3/4, waiting for the Hogwarts Express. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who will not be returning from France (visiting Bill and Fleur) until three days before Christmas, has left the care of Ron ad Ginny under Lily and James Potter. Hermione is spending one week with her parents, one week at the Potters', then she and her parents will attend the annual Weasley Chrismas Party at the Burrow.

Tally kept jumping up on down to see if the train has arrived. James finally picked her up, yet she was a little disappointed when there is still no train.

"Daddy," she called on her father.

"Yes love,"

"When will I go to Hogwarts?"

"Never, I hope. I can quit being an auror and teach you magic at home. I want to keep you for myslef until you're 32," replied James humorously. Little Natalie, who thought that her father was being serious, gasped, frowned, and pouted. Lily smiled and moved Tally's red curl from her eyes.

"He's kidding. Tell her you're kidding, James," said Lily.

"I'm kidding," laughed James.

"Then when will I go?" said Tally, still pouting.

Just before James and Lily could answer, th Hogwarts express has arrived! Tally's pout and frown instantly turned into a smile. Her eyes brightened.

"They're here!" she exclaimed happily.

A swarm of students, tall and short, moved out of the train to their families. James and Lily looked around for the two Weasleys and Harry.

"Mum! Dad! Tally!" said a familiar voice. Tally winced to the sound of her name and saw her smiling brother and his friends waving at her.

"Harry!" she screamed excitedly. At the sound of this, Lily and James turned around and made their way to their son.

"Oh Harry!" said Lily, hugging her son.

"Mum...oxygen...breathing...please..."

"Harry, m'boy!" said James, hugging his son.

"Hey, Dad! Tally!" said Harry, picking up his sister into his arms.

"Harry! You're home!" she hugged her brother tightly. Lily and James exchanged hugs and greetings to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Afterwards, they headed out of the platform. Hermione said good bye to all and kissed Ron, then went home with her parents.

"Good year so far?" asked James.

"Yeah," said the three.

"Guess what Harry!" exclaimed Tally, hugging at Harry's sleeve.

"What?"

"The kids at my muggle school can't ride on broomsticks! They can't even pick up a broom without touching it first!" said Tally happily. Harry smiled.

"Since when can Tally ride a broomstick, let alone pick it up?" asked Lily. James and Harry grew red.

"Um... Let's not talk about magic at a muggle place, love," stalled James.

Once they reached the car, Lily repeated her question again.

"Since when can my five-year-old daughter fly on a broomstick?" asked Lily, keeping her eyes fastened between her husband and son. Both were silent.

Tally giggled.

"Natalie," said Lily in a dangerous, sweet voice," when did you learn how to ride a broomstick?"

"I didn't mummy."

"Don't lie to me."

"She never did, mum," answered Harry," She...she saw me and Dad..."

"Dad and I," corrected Lily.

"-Dad and I played Quidditch in the yard. That's all," explained Harry.

"You three better be telling me the truth," said Lily. She turned back to her seat and James Drove to Godric's Hollow, where the Potters live.

In the backseat, Tally and Harry exchanged mischievous smiles.

* * *

Like it?

Hit the review button and let me know. Next chapter will come after 10 reviews.

_Missmunky_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks very much for the reviews : )

I haven't had much chances to post this chapter, mainly because of the exams at school, totally horrid. So hopefully you'll like this one as much as I enjoyed writing them.

* * *

Chapter 2 

The Potter house stands on 3178 Godric's Hollow Drive. It is a tall, two-story, four bedroom brick house with an enormously large tree on the right side. James parked the car on the drive and everyone walked up the little steps to the front door.

Entering the house, the lounge and everything else still looks the same as before Harry left for his sixth year. Two sofas, arranged in an L shape facing a fireplace. The Christmas tree stood tall in one corner. Above the fireplace, four stockings with each of the Potters' names are hung.

Harry took his two friends upstairs, followed by little Tally.

"Alright, so. Gin, you know where the guest room is," said Harry," Come to think of it, you and Hermione are probably the only two people that's ever stayed there."

"Well, we're honored," replied Ginny, smiling. She drags her trunk into the bedroom.

"Can I come! Can I come, Ginny?" asked Tally excitedly. Ginny chuckled then offered her hand.

"Sure."

Harry continued, entering his room with Ron.

Harry's bedroom is a normal-sized bedroom, with a pull-out bed and two night stands. Painted in a brown-chocolate colour, there are all sorts of things in contrasting colours. Lily has tried to match Harry's belongings with the original colour, yet failed since Harry's belongings come in different colours.

Harry has expected his room to look the same as he's left it last summer. However, apparently, his mother has set foot in it and tidied up. Going red, Harry bolted to his desk, where he clearly remembered leaving the letters that he hesitated to send to Ginny during the summer holiday. It was a part of his courage-and-confidence-building-to-get-Ginny.

"Um, Ron? I'll be right back," said Harry, then he rushed out of his room in panic. He ran down the stairs, skipping every other step and nearly tripped on the last one, to the kitchen, where he found his mother.

"Mum!" he exclaimed. Lily looked up from behind the stove counter.

"Yes, dear?" asked Lily calmly.

"Did you, by any chance, tidied up my desk?"

"Mmhm." Harry panicked.

"Did you happen to see rolls of parchments with um...well...uh...things on them?"

"Yes I did." Harry was flushed.

"You haven't...spoken to...uh... Ginny have you?"

"Well we exchanged a couple of words, but, that's all," Lily said innocently.

"What about Dad?"

"Darling, I speak to your father everyday," said Lily, smiling. Harry became red.

"Ok," he sighed, " Thank you."

Thinking that his life is soon to be over because of the embarrassment and teases that he is about to receive from his father and Sirius, Harry left the kitchen slowly.

"Harry?" called Lily. He turned around.

"Your secret's safe with me," said Lily, winking. Harry smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thanks, mum." he said sincerely. He left the kitchen and bumped into Ginny and his sister, who were apparently heading to the kitchen.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Harry in surprise.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny in reply.

"Tally!" said Tally. Ginny and Harry gave her a strange stare.

"Well no one said my name," said Tally, skipping her way to the kitchen table, where the muffins are. Remembering his conversation that he just had with his mother, Harry's fear of embarrassment came rolling up in his stomach.

"Say, Gin," said Harry, taking Ginny's arm and taking her out of the kitchen, " Did you happen to hear anything my mum and I were talking about? Or did she say something to you earlier?"

Catching Harry's thoughts, Ginny decided to play with his mind a little.

"Hmm, actually, she did say something," said Ginny, in a matter-of-fact voice. She started to pace around the lounge. Harry grew pink.

"Such as?" asked Harry in panic.

"I can't seem to remember...it had something to do with you, and the bedroom," said Ginny again, still pacing. Harry suddenly felt that there is a sudden rise in the temperature.

"Oh I remember!" said Ginny, smiling, turning to Harry. Harry began to feel that it's hard to breathe.

"She said to remind you that your clean towels are in your linen closet in the bathroom," she said, mischievously. Harry's mind went blank.

"I thought you said it had to do with the bedroom," was all that Harry could say.

"Sorry, I meant bathroom," said Ginny, looking up, smiling. She looked into Harry's eyes again,"Well, Tally's waiting for me with a muffin. See you later," and she left the lounge. Harry collapsed on the sofa, breathing in relief. Then he went up to his room and began to unpack.

In his room, Iris, Hermione's owl, was sitting on the window sill. Ron was on the chair, reading a letter.

"Wow, an hour and a half and already a letter. Astonishing," said Harry, then followed with a chuckle.

"Shut up. As a matter of fact, it's for us. She's got five tickets to the Annual Witch's Winter Carnival for tomorrow night, and she wants us to go with her. And we can bring another person," said Ron.

"Hmm, alright," answered Harry.

During dinner, Harry and Ron brought up the Winter Carnival.

"Carnival, eh? Sounds fun," said Lily.

"So we can go?" asked Harry. Lily nods.

"Alright! Thanks Mrs. Potter!" said Ron and Ginny. Lily smiled.

"Can I come? I wanna come! Harry, can I come?" asked Tally.

"Mum, can Tally come?" asked Harry.

"If Tally will eat her spinach, she may go," said Lily.

"But I hate spinach. I loathe spinach. Icky, " replied Tally, pushing her plate away, "Can I have broccoli instead?"

"No, you may not," said Lily.

"But they're both vegetables and green!" protested Tally. The three teenagers and James chuckled.

"Spinach or no carnival," replied Lily firmly. Tally began to quietly eat her spinach.

"Good girl," said Lily, smiling.

The next afternoon, Harry dressed in his jeans and navy blue sweatshirt. Ron came out of the bathroom in his jeans and jacket over his grey sweatshirt. The two headed down to get the girls to leave for the carnival. They headed to Tally's lavender room, and knocked on the opened door with the large fairy wings on it.

"Ready?" asked Harry. Ginny was buttoning Tally's coat. Tally gave a thumb's up to her brother.

"Alright!" Harry smiled and picked her up as Tally giggled.

"How do I look?" asked Tally in her flighty tone.

"Very pretty," replied Harry.

"Just 'very pretty'?" asked Tally again.

"Very very pretty," said Harry. Tally laughed.

"Ok! I'm ready!". She walked fast down the stairs, followed by Ron.

Imitating Tally, Ginny smiled to Harry, " How do I look?"

Harry eyed her for a moment. She was in her dark jeans with a grey v-neck sweatshirt over her light blue shirt. Her wavy long hair is tied in a ponytail, and a blue scarf was wrapped around her neck.

"Very pretty," replied Harry, smiling.

"Just 'very pretty?'" pouted Ginny. Harry smiled again.

"Very very very pretty. Don't tell Tally about that third 'very'," he said, chuckling.

"Thanks. C'mon," said Ginny, and she headed downstairs. As she went passed him, Harry can smell her perfume, which has a very nice scent.

The four met Hermione at the carnival, but soon broke apart into two groups, which consist of Hermione and Ron, and Harry, Ginny, and Tally. By far, Tally has been the princess of the trio, especially with her plastic crown that she wore proudly. She walked between Harry and Ginny, holding their hands. Harry has been, by far, the stuff-animal/toy holder.

"I want a cotton candy! Harry can I get a cotton candy?" asked Tally.

Looking at Ginny, then Tally, he smiles, "Sure. Gin, you want one too?"

"Nah, it's alright," replied Ginny.

"Ok. One pink cotton candy, please," Harry said to the cotton candy man. The man flicked his wand onto a stick and handed it to Tally.

"For the little princess, I assume?" asked the man, smiling.

"Yes! Thank you," said Tally. The man smiles at Tally, then looked up to Harry.

"Six pence," he said. Harry paid the man and the three left the booth, and continued to walk around for about less than one minute.

"Harry look! A pink pig!" said Tally, obviously enchanted by the stuffed animal.

"Tally, don't you think you've got enough toys for the day? I only have two arms," said Harry.

"I'll hold them," offered Ginny.

"Pleeeease, Harry? Please?" asked Tally as she started to pout.

"Fine," said Harry, handing the toys to Ginny.

"Three quaffles, please," said Harry to the arcade man.

"Ah, came to play, eh! Three quaffles. Now, for the pig, score all the quaffles to the moving rings!" exclaimed the man in a cheery voice, setting three red quaffles in front of Harry.

Harry threw the first quaffle and made the ring. Tally and Ginny cheered.

He threw the second quaffle and made the ring once again. Tally began cheering harder and Ginny began to smile widely at Harry.

Harry made the third ring, then the man handed the pink pig to Harry. Tally hugged her brother and exclaimed "Yay Harry! You did it!". Harry handed the pig to his sister, who received it happily. Ginny smiled at this sight, and a warm feeling came upon her from the inside. This is what she wanted for the rest of her life, maybe one day a family of her own.

The three continued to walk. Tally seemed to be enjoying herself, but Harry noticed that Ginny has not have as much fun. They stopped at the center of the carnival park, where there is a building with storage area. The gargoyles will guard your toys and souvenirs for a galleon. Harry paid the Gargoyles, but Tally insisted on carrying the pink pig herself.

"I'll even name him Mr. Harry!" said Tally happily. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then laughed.

"Tal, it might not be such good idea, naming the pig after Harry," said Ginny.

"'Course it is! I already named him," said Tally. Giving up, Ginny continued to laugh.

"Great, so a pig had just been named after me," said Harry sarcastically.

"Cheer up, Harry, it's just a stuffed animal...and maybe one day she'll understand and hopefully she'll change the name," said Ginny.

"Hopefully being the emphasized word," said Harry. He picked up Tally and placed her on his shoulders.

"So," he said to Ginny," Having fun?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Gin. It's like we're baby-sitting," apologized Harry.

"Don't worry about it. You and Tally haven't seen each other in a long time. I see you more than you see her," replied Ginny," Plus I love your sister. She's adorable!"

"Thanks, Gin," smiled Harry. He could not see how better she can get, after her sincerity. In a second, Harry eyed a booth straight ahead.

"You know what?" he turned to Ginny,"Stay here, ok? We'll be right back." He left Ginny for a moment by the Booth of Fancy Hand-Made Cauldron. Harry, putting Tally in his arms, rushed to the booth where they sold necklaces. Each necklace has a pendant, that holds a meaning to it. He chose the blue flowered-shape pendant, and paid the man. Harry took the flyer with the description from the bucket, and kneeled before Tally.

"Tally, I have an important job for you, ok?" asked Harry. Tally nodded excitedly.

"Good. Tonight, before you go to bed, I need you to leave this box and paper on Ginny's pillow, ok? And if Ginny asked where we went, tell her you needed to go to the loo, ok?"

"Ok!" said Tally, holding a thumb's up. They smiled at each other and walked back to Ginny.

"I thought you two've abandoned me!" said Ginny in fake dramatics.

"I had to use the loo," informed Tally.

"Oh, well thank you for informing me, princess," said Ginny. Tally grinned widely.

They continued to walk until they ran into Ron and Hermione. The five stuck together. Tally had switch gears, from Harry and Ginny, to Ron and Hermione. From Harry's shoulder, to Ron's.

"And then, Harry and Ginny won the bear, which I named Cocoa, because he looks like chocolate! Then Ginny got me the tiara and the lady said that I can be the princess of the day, since Ginny grabbed the one with the one and only pink ruby! Then we ate cotton candy, and I had Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, but it rotten grape favor. It was icky so I spat it out. Then Harry won a pig for me, and I named him Mr. Harry!" said Tally excitedly to Hermione and Ron, who laughed.

They made their way to the exit, and Hermione said goodbye and drove her parents' car home. Harry, Ginny, Tally, and Ron took a portkey and landed back on the Potters' living room in about 5 seconds.

James and Sirius were in the middle of a game of chess when a loud thud was heard and appeared the four people. They greeted each other and Lily came into the living room, just as Tally started on her carnival tale.

"Hope she wasn't much trouble," said Lily to Harry and Ginny and Ron.

"Not at all," smiled Ginny. Lily smiled, levitated the toys and headed upstairs to tuck Tally in. Ron excused himself to tire to bed, soon followed by Harry and Ginny.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny and Harry sat out in the garden, bundled up in coats with cups of hot chocolates in hands.

"So, I like that little gift you and Tally left on my bed last night," smiled Ginny. Harry blushes

* * *

That's all that I can think of right now, seeing as I'm tired from school and all. Winter holiday is coming soon, and I'll be working on the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think

Missmunky.


End file.
